The invention relates to a device and housing for a radio transmission receiver in electrical communications technology. The housing utilizes two parts connected to one another via a tight flange.
Such a known transmission-reception device of a relay station or, respectively, mobile station is shown in block diagram in FIG. 8 within the box surrounded by broken lines. The transmission-reception device exhibits a modulation input I which is connected to the transmission branch, and a modulation output II which is connected to the reception branch. The supply of modulation to the relay station or, respectively, mobile station, and the tapping of the received demodulated signal ensues via signal cables (modulation cables) connected thereto. The transmission branch contains a microwave oscillator MO and a stabilization circuit ST for the purpose of oscillator stabilization. The reception branch contains a microwave mixer MM (reception mixer) and an amplifier and demodulator VD in which the intermediate frequency arising in the microwave mixer MM is processed. The transmission branch and the reception branch are interconnected via a circulator Z such that the transmission branch is connected to one arm of the circulator Z and the reception branch is connected to the second arm following in the conducting direction. The arm of the circulator Z lying between these two is connected to a 3 dB divider or splitter TE to which two horn radiator antennas HI, HII offset by 180.degree. in their radiation directions are connected.
The signal generated in the microwave oscillator arrives in equal parts via the coupling path of the circulator Z and via the 3 dB splitter TE at the two horn radiator antennas and is emitted in two directions offset by 180.degree.. The microwave signals received in the reception mode from the horn radiator antennas are in turn brought together in the 3 dB splitter and arrive at the microwave mixer MM via the second coupling path of the circulator Z.
A signal of the microwave oscillator MO of the transmission branch reduced by the decoupling attenuation of the circulator arrives via the decoupled branch of the circulator Z (indicated with a broken-line arrow in the Figure) at the microwave mixer MM of the reception branch and, as a local oscillator signal, here converts the received microwave signal into an intermediate frequency signal of low frequency. After appropriate processing, for example in a FSK demodulator (FSK=frequency shift keying), this signal is converted into digital signals which are conducted via the modulation cable to the main station.
Housings are fundamentally known which exhibit this structure but which, however, for reasons of electrical shielding, consist, for example, entirely of metal parts.